Relapse
by KaraBear2412
Summary: What happens after Charlie takes the Mary statute full of drugs? Did he take the drugs along with the statue? And if he did is he going to start using again?Please R&R Rated T. Charlie centric. Pre 2nd season. With some Jate but mostly CC.
1. Finding out

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! Also please R&R. Thanks:p**

* * *

As soon as he was sure that Clarie and her baby were asleep, he took out the Mary satute he had just taken when he and Sayid had come across a plane-full of heroine. Charlie must have stared at it for at least a couple of hours, but it felt like a month had gone by since he had first taken it out. He kept trying to persuade himself out of not taking the herion, but how could he? Of course it had been easy for him to kick drugs before because he had no temtation, but now it was different. Charlie felt like he was still on the drugs, he could feel himself shaking madly from the temtation just like he had before when he was in need of a fix. He knew he couldn't take the drugs not with Claire and the baby around, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of them either. But so what if he did throw away **this** statute, there were thousands more where this came from. Maybe if he just had a small amount of the heroine...but he was interrupted by someone walking through the camp at the caves. So he had to hastily shove the madonna figure back in his bag before someone noticed it. It was Kate, was it morning already? It must have been becouse she wasn't the only one up and about starting their day. 

"Hey Charlie, you don't look so good,are you feeling alright?" Kate asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, tired is all. I can't get any sleep on this bloody island,too many rocks if you ask me..." Charlie tried to brush off his nervousness, but he could't. What if Kate had seen him?

"I think I'm going to go get Jack, you look like you're ready to pass out and you're all clamy. That can't just be because you're tired. You could be sick or something." Kate said this pretty fast as she ran in the direction of Jack's cave.

"JACK" Kate screamed, as she reached his cave. She knew that Charlie was not just 'tired' he was going through withdrawal. She had seen it before...

_FlashBack _

_"Katie...watrudoin..?" Her father asked her in slurred words._

_Kate sat there panicked, she had just been burning her father's stash of drugs,without his permission. He had been on them ever since her mother had gotten sick._

_"D-Dad...are y-you okay?" she asked not knowing what to say._

_Her father then hit her across the face and she hit the ground, she tried not to cry, for fear of making it worse._

_"Katiewatrudoin?" He repeated, this time only angrier._

_"Dad y-you can't do this anymore, y-you're hurting yourself w-with this stuff." Kate trembelled trying not to cry and not to upset her father at the same time._

_"Katie...you..should...nothavedonethat." He said, his words less slurred noe that the drugs effects were wearing off, and he was getting his mind back in place._

_"I know I should't have, but you were doing so good with stopping that I just thought I would get rid of them so you would't be tempted..." Kate said with uncertainly, seeing her father's face go pale and sweat on his brow, he was in dier need of a fix._

_"...T-T-Thank-you." Kate's father said slowly._

_End of FlashBack _

"Hmmmmmm?" Jack mumbled half awake.

"I think Charlie is back on drugs..." Kate said.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted, "This can't be right, he kicked drugs in the first couple of weeks that we were on the island."

"What?" It was Kate's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, Locke and myself have been helping him...how did you find out he was using?" He asked suddenly.

"That's another days story...but anyhow I saw Charlie with one of the satutes tht Bonne described before he..you know." Kate said sadly.

At that comment Jack ran out of the cave to find Charlie, leaving Kate standing there alone...

**

* * *

****Next chapter up soon i promise, and sorry this one is so short. Please review:P**


	2. All too Familar

**Sorry it took me a while to update I would have done it yesterday but I was at the REO and STYX concert. please R&R :P**

* * *

Charlie ran into the jungle at full speed. As soon as he heard Kate tell Jack, he had grabbed his bag and ran. Now that Jack **and **Kate knew he had to hide. Charlie had been running for near an hour and a half, and he had to keep moving, he couldn't afford to be caught again, who knows what might happen...

_FlashBack _

_His chest was on fire from running, and he was getting dizzy and shaky from needing fix. He really needed a fix, but he couldn't just stop runing from the the drug dealers to make a pitstop to do drugs, because the drugs were the reason he was running._

_"Hey if you don't stop running and pay us for those drugs, **we will hurt you**..." One of the dealers shouted._

_At that moment Charlie tripped over something laying in the street. **Crack**. 'Oh God' Charlie thought as he looked down at his now broken leg, his bone pretruding from his skin. The dealers now approached Charlie with wide grins on their faces._

_"Daniel..." Charlie adressed one of the dealers._

_"Please, I d-do have your money...umm...I j-just don't have i-it with me..." Stuttered Charlie._

_"Like I care, I want my money now or you get no drugs." Sneered Daniel._

_"Please I'll do anything to repay you back now." Charlie pleaded._

_"Oh if that's what you are worried about, you will pay..." Daniel said._

_With that all five men came closer to Charlie, who was still laying down, and started to kick him anywhere they could. The last thing Charlie remembered was hearing gunshot, and then everything blacked out..._

_End Of FlashBack _

Charlie griminced remembering that, he still had the scar where Daniel had shot him on his left shoulder. As Charlie came across the plane that held the Mary statues filled with herion he stopped, because neither Jack nor Kate knew where the plane was. As Charlie looked around he picked up a loose bag of herion that was on the ground and put some of it's contents on his hand. This seemed all to familar as he arranged the powder in his hand, he then lifted it up to his nose and inhaled it. The same familar feeling sewpt through his body, but eventually went away. He then took a larger amount in his hand and did the same as before, but this time after the feeling of relief, came a feeling of pain. Charlie shouted out with pain, and then everything became completly black.

* * *

Jack ran into the part of the caves that was Charlie's. 

"CHARLIE!" Jack shouted, but it was no use, Charlie was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Kate!" Jack shouted sounding urgent.

"Yeah?" She ansewerd standing right behind Jack.

"Do you think Charlie overheard us talking?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, why?" Kate responded.

"Because he's not here, it's only three in the morning and he usally get's up around six at the earlist, and Claire is still here. How often does Charlie go somewhere without her and her baby?" Jack asked getting worried.

"The plane!" Said Kate.

"What?" Jack asked now very confused.

"The plane Boone fell out of, remember Boone said it was filled with drugs, I bet you anything he is there." Kate said confident.

"And you probably are right, come I'll show you where it is" Came the all too familar voice of John Locke.

With that they all set off running into he jungle, Locke in the lead and Jack and Kate following.

After an hour Locke slowed down and started to tell Jack and Kate that the plane was just around the corner, when Locke stopped mid sentance and ran to the right, the opposite direction of the plane.

"Locke what are you doing the pla-" And then Jack saw why they had gone that way, on the jungle floor lay Charlie.

"Charlie..." Kate whispered trying not to cry, this seemed only too familar, there was only one exception, Charlie wasn't hanging from a tree.

Jack ran over to Charlie and knelt down beside him. He then checked his breathing and heart rate. Neither were very strong.

"Overdose" Jack said sounding scared.

That one word peirced Kate's heart, people usally die of overdose. They couldn't afford to lose somebody else on the island, Charlie was needed, he looked after Claire. He was the only one infact that had actually made a point to become friends with her, what would she do if Charlie died?

"Kate, KATE! Come on we have to get Charlie back to camp fast or else he could die." Jack shouted.

With that Jack and Locke carried Charlie at a running speed back to camp with Kate on their heels. When they finaly got back to camp almost everyone was up.

"Kate, go get Claire, I think she should be here with Charlie" Jack said as he and Locke layed Charlie down on the medical table.

Kate ran and asked as many people as possible where Claire was untill she got an answer. After being told she was in her cave, Kate ran up to her.

"Claire, you have to come with me, Charlie, he's sick, come on." Kate said.

"What..." Claire said near tears.

"Okay hold on let me give Aaron to somebody." Claire said not beliving what she said, Charlie had been fine last night.

"Here I'll take him, you go." Kate said.

"Thank you" Claire said handing Aaron to her as she ran towards the tent that held Charlie. On her way she heard Jack shout something like "come on help me with this, if we don't do it right he could die...' Claire just ran even harder. When she reached the tent she looked at Charlie and he looked fine but when Jack told her he had overdosed she started to sob, didn't people die from that?

* * *

**Please R&R :P**


	3. Pain

**Okay next Chapters up. The one after this should be up soon. Please R&R :P**

* * *

"Charlie...?" Claire whispered not knowing if he could hear her.

"He's still out cold, his breathing and heart rate are becoming stronger though. We'll know if he is going to live if he makes it throught the night." Said Jack.

"But I thought you just said Charlie's breathing and heart rate were getting stronger, doesn't that mean he's fine?" Claire asked confused.

"It usally does, but not knowing the effects of this drug is not helping me. For all I know, this form of herion could make your breathing and heart rate go faster. So without the information I need, I don't know if he will live or not." Jack said pretty sure of himself.

'I should't have asked that, it just made me more upset!' Claire thought to herself.

"He should have told me he was on drugs, I could have helped him" Claire wept.

"I think he might have already, you know before you lost you're memory." Jake said unsure if that was true.

"Yeah maybe he did..." Claire said remembering something.

_Flashback _

_"Hi. Where are you going?" Asked Charlie coming up alongside her._

_"Back to the beach." Replied Claire_

_"What happened? Did Jack. . ." Said Charlie untill he was cut off by Claire._

_"Jack tried to dope me. He thinks I'm making all this up, that none of it really happened." She said._

_"Right. So, to prove your sanity you go tromping through the jungle alone. Well done." Charlie said._

_"I'm not crazy, Charlie." Said Claire._

_"Please let me carry your bag." Pleaded Charlie_

_"I'm fine." Replied Claire now getting mad._

_"I know you're fine, but I can still carry your bag." Charlie said._

_"Why did you come after me?" Claire asked changing the subject._

_"Well, it's probably because I like you. What?" Charlie stated. _

_"You don't like me Charlie, okay? You just want to rescue me because, because of this. I'm fine okay. I don't need rescuing. I don't need. . ." Claire started but had to stop after she felt a sharp pain in her stomach._

_"Whoa, Claire. What is it? Claire, what, what is it?" Charlie said now paniked._

_"Is that another one?" Asked Charlie_

_"Yeah." Claire said in between contractions._

_"Okay, we need to time the contractions. That's what you do, time the contractions, okay. One sugar-plum fairy, two sugar-plum fairy. . ." Charlie said trying to calm himself down more than Claire._

_"Charlie!" Claire shot at him._

_"You just need to calm down, alright. Big deep breaths.Oh bloody hell." Charlie said getting dizzy._

_"Charlie, I need you to go get Jack." Pleaded Claire._

_"What?" What Charlie asked startled._

_"I'll be alright." Claire said knowing that she really didn't want to be left alone, but she did need Jack._

_"I'm not leaving you alone. I can deliver a baby. I can do this. This must happen all the time." Charlie stated._

_"Charlie, please just go. You don't know how to deliver a. . ." Claire started but was interrupted by Charlie._

_"Just listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I might not know what I'm doing but I'll figure it out. If I can kick drugs I can deliver a baby. Let me explain. I'm a drug addict. I was a drug addict. I'm clean now." Said Charlie. _

_"Get Jack." Claire said by Charlie's confession he had just spilled on accident._

_"Right." He said running to go get Jack._

_End of Flashback _

"Oh my god he did!" Claire said now remembering something other than peanut butter.

"What, did you just remember something?" Jack asked now getting excited.

"Yeah I did, me and Charlie were in the jung-..." Claire began but was cut off by a sound coming from her right.

"_Claire..."_ Charlie said.

"Did he just...but I thought he was unconcious?" Claire asked.

"It looks like he's concious but he looks delirous to me..." Jack said looking at Charlie.

"That's a good sign right? Him Becoming concious and everything?" Claire asked hoping for a good answer.

"Yeah it is, as long as he stays this way. Even though he's not unconcious anymore, he does have a high fever now. But he should be okay." Jack added looking at Claires face.

Claire and Jack sat there for hours looking after Charlie without a word spoken since they talked about how Charlie was doing. He was still delirous, and muttering half audable words and sentences that they could only catch a few words out of that they could understand. Jack had went to slep about a half hour ago in a sitting position next to Charlie, but she was still wide awake on the other side of him. She wouldn't leave his side for anything, and she didn't have to because Kate had been nice enough to bring Aaron to her in his crib. He as now sleeping next to her and Charlie.Claire was starled by Charlie's talking, everytime he made a sound she had jumped.

"_I wish Claire knew how much I like her...Please let her know how much I like her...no don't tell her that...tell her how much I love her if I don't make it...please keep her safe an make sure Aaron is safe to..." _He whisperd

Claire was shocked, 'he loved her? I can't belive it, all this time I was afraid he didn't love me, but he has always loved me' Claire thought to herself now happy as ever. But she wanted to know, who was he talkin to? Jack? Kate? Locke?

Then it dawned on her. He was praying. He was praying to God to keep her safe. He thought of her when he was sick or could even be dieing, not himself, but her and her baby.

Now Claire knew that Charlie did love her, and was not just saying it.

With that thought the last one on her mind she fell alseep.

* * *

Everywhere hurt when he woke up, especialy his head. his head was pounding so bad that he couldn't even open his eyes. Why did he feel like this? Then he remembered the drugs. Why had he taken them, he had been doing soo good, but then he had to ruin it by overdosing. He felt around, where was he? Certainly not still in the jungle? His head began to throb even more than before, then he blacked out again.

* * *

She had fallen asleep, how could she hav edone that with Charlie near death? She opened her eyes and looked at Charlie, he looked terrible. He still had a fever, and he was pale and shakey. She looked around for Jack and saw that he had just woken up too, and was going over to make sure Charlie was okay. 

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He seems fine other than the fact that he is probably going to have worse withdrawls than he was having before I think he is going to be fine." Jack stated.

"Oh good." Claire said relived.

Charlie then started to thrash about shaking more than ever.

"Whats going on?" She asked quickly while trying to hold Charlie down.

"I don't know, I think it's just the withdrawl." Jack said after Charlie had stoped tharshing.

"He'll be okay right?" Claire said repeating her question.

"Yes he should be fine, I still stand by my answer I just told you." Jack said.

"JACK!" Someone screamed.

"What the...?" Jack said confused.

It was Shannon and she was running form the path that took you to the beach.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sawyer...He's been shot...He's down at the beach" Shannon said out of breath.

"But he's on the raft, how could he be here?" Jack asked confused.

"I know but something happened, and their back. Except for Walt, something about him being kidnapped." Shannon said sadly.

"Okay lets go. Will you be okay Claire" Jack asked now turning to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. But what should I do if he starts thrashing, or if he wakes up?" Claire asked now scared.

"I'll send Sun to come and sit with you okay?" Jack said.

"Okay" She said.

Claire just sat there watching Jack and Sahnnon run down the path to the beach at full speed. She looked back at Charlie hoping he would be better soon, or at least wake up.

* * *

**Okay thanks for the reviews guys. Please R&R :P**


	4. Confronting the problem

**sorry it took me a while please R&R :P**

* * *

Claire heard Sun enter the tent, but didn't say anything. Right now she was just worried about Charlie, not who came in and out of the tent.

"Claire, are you okay? If you would like to sleep I'll stay awake and watch Charlie for you." Sun offered.

"No, no I'm okay, I'll just stay here..." Claire said distracted by Charlie who had now started to gasp for breath and shake madly.

"What the...?" Claire asked.

"A sezuire, he's having a seziure. Hold him up so that he can breathe." Sun said quickly before helping Claire have Charlie sit up.

"Why is he having a sezuire?" Claire asked.

"The same reason he just had one. It's the just the effects of the drug on Charlie." Sun said.

"Wait a minute, just like the other one?" Asked Claire.

"Yes the one he just had while you and Jack were in here." Sun said now confused.

"Jack just said that it was..." But then Claire remembered that Jack haden't told her anything.

"So when Charlie was shaking wildly, he was having a sezuire?" Claire said mostly to herself.

"Yes, I think Jack did not tell so that you wouldn't get scared." Sun said.

"Why wouldn't Jack tell me, when I've been so worried about Charlie? When I've done nothing else but care about his health? I've ignored everything and everyone for Charlie and Jack has to protect **me **from knowing the truth, when I am the only one on the island that truly cares about Charlie, and then he goes and tells you?. I'll I wanted to know the whole time when we were in the tent together was the truth. The one thing I wanted he ignores.?" Claire asked now getting mad.

"Claire...?" Sun asked getting worried.

"No, don't try to comfort me. I'm going to go talk to Jack..." And with that Claire stormed off to the path that led to the beach, the one that she had just seen Shannon and Jack walk down. She felt bad how she had just left Charlie and how she had just talked to Sun, when she knew that Sun was only trying to help her. But she couldn't help herself when Jack had lied to her like that. Now that she was approaching the beach she tried to calm herself down so that she wouldn't make a scene, but the more that she tried the more angry she got. She looked around the beach and tried to spot Jack...

"Oh my gosh..." Claire whispered when she saw the now brunt up remains of the raft that had just left the other day. She saw Michael and Jin talking, or trying to anyway. 'Where's Walt?' she thought to herself. Then she remembered what Shannon had said when she had come to the caves,'" I know but something happened, and their back. Except for Walt, something about him being kidnapped."' She felt terrible, she knew what Michael was going through for she had just went through the same thing. She still had to find Jack though, she was still really mad at him regardless or not how bad she felt for Michael right now. Then she saw him near the now bandaged up Sawyer who looked slightly pale, but was not that hurt for he was jocking around with Kate.

"JACK!" She yelled.

* * *

His whole body was shaking from the sezuire he had just had. 'At least it wasn't that bad,' Charlie thought to himself. He had had a sezuire before, from the same reason. The last time he had tried to kick drugs before he was on the island was when it had happened. He was starting to become aware of his surroundings, and if he was right Claire was still here, and someone had just entered the cave. He didn't know who it was yet becouse his vision was blurry, and he only had his eyes halfway opened. 

"Claire, are you okay? If you would like to sleep I'll stay awake and watch Charlie for you." Sun offered.

So it had been Sun who had come in the cave.

"No, no I'm okay, I'll just stay here..." Claire said.

But thats all he heard, he didn't know if Claire had finished hr sentence or not because he had started to shake madly again and their was a ringing in his ears. His whole body had siezied up and was shaking. He started to cough wildly but he could hear again.

"What the...?" Claire asked.

"A sezuire, he's having a seziure. Hold him up so that he can breathe." Sun said quickly before helping Claire have Charlie sit up.

"Why is he having a sezuire?" Claire asked.

"The same reason he just had one. It's the just the effects of the drug on Charlie." Sun said.

"Wait a minute, just like the other one?" Asked Claire.

"Yes the one he just had while you and Jack were in here." Sun said now confused.

"Jack just said that it was..." But then Claire remembered that Jack haden't told her anything.

"So when Charlie was shaking wildly, he was having a sezuire?" Claire said mostly to herself.

"Yes, I think Jack did not tell so that you wouldn't get scared." Sun said.

"Why wouldn't Jack tell me, when I've been so worried about Charlie? When I've done nothing else but care about his health? I've ignored everything and everyone for Charlie and Jack has to protect **me **from knowing the truth, when I am the only one on the island that truly cares about Charlie, and then he goes and tells you?. I'll I wanted to know the whole time when we were in the tent together was the truth. The one thing I wanted he ignores.?" Claire asked now getting mad.

Did Claire really care about him lke that?

"Claire...?" Sun asked getting worried.

"No, don't try to comfort me. I'm going to go talk to Jack..." Claire said.

Charlie could now hear her storming out of the caves.

"Claire..." Charlie managed to say, but it was to late she had already left.

"Charlie, are you awake?" Sun asked approaching him.

"Yeah, finnaly." He sad more easliy.

"Though I do fell sick..."Charlie started but at that moment he threw up over the side of the bed.

"I can see that." Sun answered.

"Where did Claire go?" Charlie said looking around the caves, surley Jack was up here.

"Down at the beach talking to Jack." Sun said simply.

"Oh I se-" Started Charlie but a sharp pain went through his body again and he passed out.

* * *

"JACK!" Claire screamed again. 

"What is it, is Charlie okay?" Jack asked running over to her.

"Oh by fine do you mean having another sezuire?" Claire said meanly.

"How did you...?" Jack asked.

"Sun told me he was having sezuires. Were you going to even bother telling me that he was having them or were you going to leave me in the dark like always? Because I've been sitting up thre just as long as you have, and it would have been nice to know what was **really** happening. And if you haven't noticed I'm the only one who really cares about Charlie on this island, and if anyone has the right to know how he is doing it would be me, not Sun" Claire shot at Jack, and being satsified with herself she stormed away back to the caves to go check up on Charlie.

_Flashback _

_"Claire?" Jack asked._

_"Did you find him?" She said not looking up._

_"Um, no." Jack said._

_"Well, what if he comes back?" Claire said near tears and terrified._

_"Claire, this situation we're in, the crash, that no one's coming, this place, it, it can kind of mess with your head a little, and maybe make you see things that aren't actually there. Now, I know it feels very real." Said Jack._

_"I, I don't unders. . ." Claire started._

_"Your baby's coming, soon. And I can't even imagine how scary that must be for you, but the more upset you are the more dangerous it is for you, and your baby. So, I want you to take these." Jack said handing her something._

_"What are they?" Claire asked confused._

_"It's a sedative. Very mild. Commonly used in situations like yours. It won't harm the baby, I promise." Said Jack. _

_"You don't believe me." Claire said getting angry. _

_"Claire." Jack pleaded._

_"You think I'm making this up? I get attacked and you want to give me sleeping pills?" Claire asked._

_"They're not sleeping p. . . look, it's a very mild sedative." Jack said._

_"I'm leaving." Said Claire standing up and trowing the pills back to Jack._

_"What? No. Claire, Claire." Pleaded Jack,_

_"I was safer at the beach. It's not safe here." Claire said storming off. _

_"Don't do this Claire. You need to think about the baby." Jack said._

_"Don't talk to me about the baby. I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do." Claire said._

_"Please?" Jack asked grabbing onto her arm. _

_"Let go of me." Claire said leaving_

_End of Flashback _

With the new overwhelming thought that had just came over her, Claire fainted.

* * *

**thnx remember R&R :P**


	5. Memories

**sorry it took so long i broke my leg:(****

* * *

**

**Charlie screamed out in pain while he had a seizure, but the pain quickly resided as the seizure stopped.**

"**When did Claire leave?" Charlie asked Sun who had just given a cup of water.**

"**Thanks" He said taking a sip.**

"**About an hour ago, but don't worry she just had to talk to Jack and remember it takes 45 minutes to get down there" Sun added looking at Charlie's face.**

"**I've got to go talk to her…" Charlie said getting up with a lot of work because of the pain shooting through his whole body.**

"**Wait you shouldn't be getting up yo-…" But Sun stopped mid sentence as Charlie walked out of the medical tent and into the path to the beach.**

**Charlie was starting to get worry, and his whole body felt like it was going to explode. Claire wouldn't just leave Aaron in his crib unattended, and with that thought he was starting to get very worried. As he thought about this he broke into a run, as much as his body didn't want to he forced it to. He had only been running for a few seconds when he saw it, there was somebody on the ground in the middle of the path. Claire. He knew it had to be her even before he saw who it was. He ran up the path to her, he had been right it had been her.**

"**CLAIRE" He said loudly.**

**Nothing. He turned her over so that her back was on the ground not her stomach, that's when he saw it. There was a huge gash on her head and it was bleeding, bad. He had to get her up to the caves; it was closer even though Jack was at the beach he didn't think he'd be able to carry her all the way to the beach, not in his condition. He then picked her up and proceeded to carry her to the caves. He had only walked a couple of feet when a sharp pain shot through his body. He immediately set Claire down before he dropped her, and then collapsed on the ground. It quickly passed, and he then set off again. It took him two hours to go along a path that should have only taken 15 minutes but he finally got there. On the way he had only had six more "seizures" and he had also tied a piece of his shirt that he had ripped off, tight around Claire' head to try to stop her from bleeding anymore than she already had.**

"**Jack" Charlie yelled.**

"**There you are Sun said you hadn't come back and it's been two hours, and the fact that Clai-…What happened to Claire?" Jack asked now turning around and switching into doctor mode.**

"**I don't know I just found her like this on the path down to the beach when I was going to find her. Wait how did you beat us here I would have seen you?" Charlie asked now very confused.**

"**Umm…there's more than one way Charlie, you know that." Jack stated.**

"**Oh yeah I forgot." Charlie said setting Claire down on some airplane cushions near him and Jack.**

"**Could you just look at her she's got a huge gash on her forehead, she must have fell, or fainted…" Charlie rambled on as Jack took of the cloth.**

"**It doesn't look that bad, maybe a several stitches but that's all, she just must have been knocked out when she fell. I'll patch her up right now okay Charlie? Charlie?" Jack asked but he had just stooped over throwing up.**

"**I feel like I have a constant hangover" Charlie said to Jack when he had stopped Throwing up.**

"**Charlie…?" Claire whispered as she woke up.**


	6. Tears

hey guys hope you like this chapter ill try to get the next one up as soon as i can :P

* * *

"Was that just…?" Charlie started pointing at Claire.

"Yeah she must be waking up why don't you sit with her for a while and when she wakes up, make sure lays down for a while and takes it easy. And Charlie, you take it easy to, you shouldn't have been running through the jungle like that, I don't want you having anymore seizures, and if you do please tell me or Sun right away." Jack said before walking away to go talk to Sun again.

"Charlie…I need to find Charlie." Claire whispered.

"I'm right here Claire, its all right, I'm right here." Charlie said soothingly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Charlie…?" Claire said again not sure if she was hearing things or if this was real.

"Yes, Claire I'm here." Charlie said again.

As Claire opened her eyes, she say that Charlie was in fact sitting there holding her hand as she woke up. She felt a wave of security rush through her body as she saw him, and then she remembered that he hadn't been up in three days and here he was sitting and talking to her like no time had passed since the other day. As Claire went to sit up Charlie pushed her back onto the ground.

"Jack says you've got to lay down for a bit longer, you've only just gotten your stitches in," Charlie said.

"What stitches?" Claire asked as she felt where she had been having some pain.

"Don't you remember falling down, or fainting or something?" Charlie asked.

"No I don't, but I do remember having an argument with Jack about your health and…Charlie! You wouldn't believe it, I remembered something else today!" Claire said, still laying down, but only because Charlie had his hand on her shoulder to keep her lying down.

"Really? What did you remember?" Charlie said getting excited hoping it had something to do with him.

"…It was an argument I had with Jack, something about him wanting to put me on sedatives?" Claire said confused.

"Oh that…" Charlie said.

"Why, what happened?" Claire asked out of curiosity.

"Oh well the bloody loon wanted to put you on a sedative to help you sleep, because you had said someone was trying to attack your baby. He just thought you were having nightmares, didn't believe you at all." Charlie said honestly.

"Why would he do hat to me, why didn't he believe me?" Claire said getting angry.

"I truly don't know, I tried telling him that they weren't nightmares, but he wouldn't listen to me. Then you go tromping through the jungle after you decided to leave the caves. I come after you, and because of the stress or something you had a false labor. And thanks to me getting Ethan we…uhhh…" Charlie said not sure if he should say they were abducted, and him hung.

"Ethan kidnapped us…" Claire said surprising herself.

"You remember!" Charlie asked surprised.

"Vaguely…" But then Claire dazed off…

Flashback 

"_You feel another one coming?" Charlie asked Claire. _

"_I don't think so. " Said Claire._

"_Where the hell is Jack?" Charlie said looking around._

"_You know, I think, I think I'm alright." Claire said standing up._

"_The contractions?" Charlie questioned. _

"_Maybe that was the last one? Please let it be the last one." Claire said looking nervous._

"_Jack said that stress can cause false labor. You sure you're alright?" Charlie said more to himself than Claire._

"_No pain." Claire said pointing to her stomach._

"_Birthing emergency averted. I told you I'd take care of you. " Said Charlie._

"_Thanks Charlie." Claire answered. _

"_You're quite welcome. You think you can make it back to the caves? I won't let anything happen to you." Charlie added looking at Claire's face._

"_Okay, let's go. " Claire said getting up._

"_You okay?" Charlie asked looking at Claire as she grabbed her stomach._

"_Yeah, yeah. Look, he just kicked, here" Claire said grabbing Charlie's hand and putting it on her stomach._

"_Hello there." Said a voice in front of them, who they saw belonged to Ethan as the looked up._

"_Ethan, where's Jack?" Charlie asked putting a protective hand around Claire._

_But Ethan never answered as both him and Claire blacked out as they were hit over the head and knocked to the ground._

_End Of Flashback _

"Claire are you all right?" Charlie asked as Claire sat there staring straight ahead without blinking.

"…Charlie" Claire said grabbing Charlie and hugging him as she cried.

Charlie was taken aback at first but he quickly relaxed and let Claire cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night Claire had fallen asleep by the fire still in Charlie's arms. After she had finally stopped crying she had fallen asleep like that, and Charlie wasn't objecting. But he knew it was to good to last when he heard his name called by Jack. 

"Charlie" Jack said.

"Coming…" Charlie said standing up slowly, setting Claire down softly on the ground.

"I just want to make sure you are okay, you know after all of those seizures you had earlier." Jack said in his doctor voice.

"Okay I'll be right there, and with that comment Charlie walked towards the infirmary tent on the other side of the caves. But halfway there he stopped has he heard a scream pierce the night. Jack was soon by his side looking in the same direction he was.

"Did you hear that?" Charlie asked hoping he wasn't hallucinating again.

"Yeah I sure did, come on lets go and see whoever it was is okay. Jack said as both him and Charlie ran into the jungle.

* * *

Thnx for reading and make sure you guys review...:P


	7. Is that you?

As him and Jack started running towards the scream, he instantly regretted it, but he was not going to show Jack that he was having trouble. So instead he picked up his pace forcing Jack to go faster. The only thing that kept running through his mind was the fact that he could have spent a perfectly good evening with Claire by the fireside, but instead was running full fledge towards the sound of screaming, and that can lead to only one thing. Danger. He didn't care though, it was time that he started making a name for himself on the island, now more than ever.

"Somebody please help me…help…please…"

"Did you hear what direction that was coming from…?" Jack asked Charlie as he came to an abrupt halt trying to listen for more of the screams.

"I think it came from that way." Charlie pointed towards a unfamiliar path to their right.

"You don't think that…it could "them"…do you? You know like trying to lure us in?"

"I don't think so, they have never done anything like this before." Replied Jack.

"Oh, you mean like they never abducted two of us, then hung one up by a tree and took the other one with them for a couple of weeks?"

Charlie was starting to get nervous, what if they were back for Claire? Or what if they were back to kill him like they weren't able to before? They couldn't be, notafter everything that had happened, Claire had her baby and he was finally off of drugs. If they came back, he didn't know what he would do.

"I think we should go and check it out it may be someone in tro-" But Jack was cut short as they heard voices approaching.

"I think it came from somewhere over here…or was it over there?"

"Come on Freckles make up your mind, for all we know they could be dieing"

"What do you care Sawyer, you already said you were only coming because I was."

"Yeah, but what if I was lying and I really was only here saving peoples lives so I could be named a Jedi Knight or something…"

"Have you ever even watched Star Wars, Sawyer?"

"Ahh…look who it is…the good ole' doctor Jack and his sidekick hasbeen."

"Good to see you to Sawyer, but if you guys are coming I think we had better get a move on…someone could be in trouble." Jack said starting to walk off down the path that Charlie had pointed out earlier.

"Help…somebody…. please…"

"There it is again, and it sounds like they are just up ahead…" Kate rambled.

Before Charlie could look at where Kate had been pointing he felt a sharp pain to his head and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Charlie opened his eyes…Where the hell am I? Then he remembered chasing after that scream, him and Jack meeting up with Kate and Sawyer also, after what they had heard, then had come the sharp pain in his head. He reached up and felt that he had been bleeding. Did I fall?…no…he knew what happened…it had been "them".

He then began to look around. There was not much to see, the room was pitch black and he was tied and laying down in such a way that he could only see a little far ahead of where he was. He could sense that Kate, Jack, and Sawyer were already up because they were talking quietly among themselves. He tried to get untied but it was no use, he would be here for a while.

"Charlie…Are you awake?" Someone whispered.

"Where the hell are we?" Charlie almost shouted, but then remembered that that probably wasn't the best idea at the moment.

"Like I know, what do you think I lured you in the jungle whacked you in the back of the head with a stick along with Kate and Jack, draggedall ofyou into this strange room, then tied and bound all _four_ of us?" Sawyer replied bitterly.

"Sawyer he wasn't talking to you…I'm the one that called his name to make sure he was okay, not you…so try not to put in your two cents next time if your not asked to." Jack said angrily at Sawyer.

The conversation ended abruptly when they heard footsteps approaching their room.

"They're up!" a gruff voice shouted.

Suddenly they were bathed ina brightlight as the man who had just shouted turned on the lights. What they saw was much more of a surprise than the actual kidnapping. Not only was their electricity, but there was a much more terrifying sight. Right there in the middle of the room was a chair. A chair that looked as though it were used for torture.

"What do you suppose they are going to use that chair for?" Kate asked getting scared.

"I sure as hell hope they don't use it on us…" Sawyer answered.

"Untie the girl, she can go first!" Another voice boomed from somewhere close.

"Hey take me first, not her." Jack despertly asked, trying to save Kate.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you that ladies always go first?" One of them men sneered as he untied Kate and then pushed her roughly off of the ground.

The man then proceeded to drag the struggling Kate across the room into the chair, where the strapped her in so she couldn't move.

"Now we are going to ask you a few questions, okay? Either you can answer them or youget a "little shock". Your choice, either one is good for me." Said the man who now seemed to be the leader as he was ordering the other four men around him on what to do.

Charlie saw that Kate was terrified and so was he; if he had to do this too, he would probably pass out.

"Okay now I'll start asking questions and you answer them, if I don't like what I hear I might make you pay and if you don't answer I'll make you pay. Any questions?" the man said.

"Yeah…" Kate said surprising everyone.

"Umm…What's your name…?"

Charlie couldn't believe it; she was asking what his name was of all things!

"Why the hell do you want to know my name?" The man shouted.

"Just won-…" Kate stopped short as the man neared her.

"Wait a second…do I know you?" The man whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie…are you there?" Claire whispered as she started to wake up.

She couldn't really remember what had woken her up, but then she remembered…that scream. Who's had it been? She got up and looked around the caves for Charlie but couldn't see him anywhere, spotting Sun she walked over to her.

"Hey, have you seen Charlie?" Claire asked.

"Oh, he ran into the jungle with Jack, right after they heard that scream. I think they went to see if someone was in trouble."

"Oh, I hope whoever it is, is alright." Claire said more to herself than to Sun.

"Would you like to go to the beach with me while you are waiting for Charlie, I want to go get some of the medicine that is down at the beach, for Jin."

"Jin is back?" Claire asked.

"Yes, didn't you see him when you went down earlier?"

"No…"

Claire really hadn't been that interested on what was around her when she had gone down to yell at Jack all she had remembered was her confrontation with Jack, she didn't even really remember walking there.

"Well I will see you later Claire, unless you are coming with me? Sun asked again.

"Sure I'll come, what else is happening on this island…"

-------------------------------------------------

Charlie stared at the man before Kate as he approached her. He looked like he had seen a ghost, but that couldn't be true, it was only Kate…

"Katie…is that you?" The man asked her.


End file.
